


To New Beginnings (Reader X Arthur Morgan)

by oakiawa



Category: Arthur - Fandom, Arthur Morgan - Fandom, Cowboys - Fandom, RDR 2 - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2, arthur morgan x reader - Fandom
Genre: Cowboys, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, idk - Freeform, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 20:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19515061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakiawa/pseuds/oakiawa
Summary: Word Count: 2,247 wordsRating: PG (Just mentions of alcohol!)“How could one drink change a night?”





	To New Beginnings (Reader X Arthur Morgan)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I have never written a one-shot on here before (Or about RDR 2 hahah.) So, I gave it shot! Hopefully you enjoy the story! Maybe I will write more if I am ever so confident!!
> 
> If you haven’t played the gameplay there are spoilers about Mary (Arthurs??? Ex??? Ex lover??? Yes??) So be weary of that!

You can't say you're surprised this time, you knew that he was going to cheat on you _again_. But maybe you didn't know that he was going to do it after you just finished making supper _(not to mention his favorite meal)_ , and as you were calling him to come down, you wondered what was taking him so long. Of course you were going to check on your husband. Was he sleeping? (Was he getting drunk in the bedroom again after you _asked him not to for the millionth time.)_

And _of course_ you walked up the stairs, and _of course_ you opened the door.

_**And of course you saw him lying in the bed with a woman.** _

So here you are, drinking once again in Valentine- hoping to find some answer in a bottle.

"I'll have another one, please." You said as you handed him the money.

"How about I get you something stronger, looks like you'll be here for a while. I'll be right back." The bartender said as he walked away for a moment, searching for something.

You groaned as you covered your eyes with your cold hands. They felt like ice against your burning eyes, filled with hot tears. The cold comforted the puffy bags under your eyes. But you felt too numb to even think about crying this time, but you still wanted to cry.

With everything that happened, you wanted to forget. Every memory with him that made you laugh, every moment where you smiled so widely. Even every moment you'd look yourself in the mirror and ever wonder if you were good enough for him. You just wanted to never be in your own skin, maybe he'd like you better that way.

As your thoughts were getting heavier, you heard a sound of footsteps approach next to you, the sound of their body getting comfortable into the chair that was right next to yours. You didn't respond only because it wasn't such an big deal to you that someone sat down next to you, it's not like you were much company right now anyway.

"Here you go ma'am, the strongest thing I have- if you weren't a white liner now, just wait." The bartender said as he poured you a shot glass, you removed your hands off of your eyes and picked it up. You didn't give much of a second thought and downed it quickly.

You felt the burn as it flowed through your body, you sucked in your breath quickly. Your head hanging low as you felt the rising sensation down your throat. It was strong alright, maybe too strong for your liking.

"I'll take one of those." the guy next to you stated.

You reached your hand out and slammed the table.

"Put his drinks on my tab." You stated as you sighed, continuing to drink what little left you had in your beer bottle. You're not sure why you'd offer to buy the strangers drinks, perhaps that was the alcohol speaking to you. Perhaps you felt bad as this person was probably about to hear you complain and cry _very_ soon, considering how the whiskey was taking control of you so quickly.

"Thank you, Miss-"

"It doesn't matter." You said with a wave of your hand. The slight tingle of your lips were coming into play, the way the buzzing felt was comforting to you.

"You seem 'bout as bad as I do, if not a little worse." He said with humor in his voice.

You turned your head to make a rude comeback but you closed your mouth quickly, glancing your eyes up.

You see a large man beside of you, his eyes sparkled. It was like looking at a nice jewelry store and seeing the pretty gems shine against the glass. His _lips._ They were awfully inviting. The soft shade of pink reminded you of a field of flowers, something so soft _\- so sweet._ He looked older than you, sure. But yet the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes were something charming, something you didn't expect to like. His face hid behind his hat, but you could still his smile and his blonde hair, regardless if it was matted or not. He was one beautiful man that smelled of gunsmoke and fresh soap. Maybe the alcohol amplified how he appeared in your eyes, but then again, _maybe not._

You looked away as you realized you may have been staring at him for too long, it was hard for you not to look at him. Or your movements were beginning to go slower.

"I hope you're not as chewed up as me right now, that wouldn't be too kind." You responded with a sigh as you tapped your fingers on the table for another beer.

"Honestly ma'am, it probably would be the kindest." He said as he quickly took his shot, making a stiff face, looks like it was really strong after all.

"You ever broke a girls heart? You ever slept with another woman in her own house?"

He thought about that question for while, returning the question with a slight shake of his head.

"Then you don't deserve to feel as god awful as I do." You said as you took a large gulp, wiping your face of the beer that trickled your neck. 

He looked at you with worry, connecting the dots. He took a quiet sip of his drink.

"That's why I'm here anyway, caught him cheating on me again, I kicked him out- and now I'm trying so hard to forget everything. Maybe more drinks would help." You said with a small laugh, shaking your head.

"A girl broke my heart once." He said as you looked over, you turned your head sideways.

"Oh really?" You said as he nodded, he replied as he took another sip of his beer.

"Well, tell me more about her." You said as he adverted his eyes to you, sighing.

"She was beautiful, so beautiful. She was kind and witty. And smart! Oh, she had a great head on her shoulders. And-" You weren't listening as he continued to talk about this woman, but you saw how his eyes were gleaming, and how his smile was wide when he was bringing back old memories. He truly loved this woman, and something about that made your heart soar. If only, your husband could have loved you in such a manner as this drunk stranger. 

You got out of your thoughts as you focused onto him speaking.

"But she- well we, we had different paths. And we both crossed them at the wrong time. She wanted me to leave the life I had to be with her. And, for that to happen I would have to change everything about me. But, I couldn't. I c-can't be with her and continue to be me. We are in different worlds. Maybe- if I were to change. I could truly be with Mary." It was like you could feel his heart ache and shatter into pieces. How could someone hurt someone so badly, it affected their whole world today. Not like you had it any better. But hearing someone else's pain made it seems like yours wasn't the main problem.

"Is that why you are here?"

You both didn't say a word at that moment, you just sat in silence.

"I guess so." He broke the tension, his shoulders rising up.

"I'm sorry to hear that." You said as you looked down slowly looking back over to him, seeing his eyes look so sad, a mixture of regret and despair almost. In a way, you pitied him.

"Well, that Mary woman is a real fool."

"How so?" He asked.

"W-Well, you see-" You said as you began to get tongue-tied, he just looked at you and waited for a response. Did he really seem all that interested?

"If she could only see how you talk about her like she's the finest gem in all of the world. She would feel really foolish right now. Asking you to change when you don't even want a single detail about her to be different."

For some reason, you had a feeling this Mary woman was in his life a long time ago- but he recalls it as it was a fresh wound. Maybe, he might not show it as natural as you can, he's hurting more than you have for the longest time. 

"You know, if you don't feel like talking about Mary, I won't force you to." You said with confidence. You adjusted the way you were sitting as he nodded his head, making a huff as he looked over- giving back a small smile. 

"Thank you." He said, taking a swig of his drink.

"Besides, I don't think marriage is a smart idea for me." 

"I'll have to agree to that, sadly. Maybe I'm not the luckiest girl with love." You said with a small smile, a small bittersweet laugh escaped shortly after.

He continued to smile, shaking his head.

"But you know what? He is obviously empty headed from what you have told me, not like I can speak however."

You didn't say a word as you looked at him, he opened his lips and closed them before huffing quietly.

"I mean look at you, you're literally crying over a man you took care of and married- if he was dumb enough to not realize he had a good wife, than he's better off in Lemoyne hanging out with the alligators. And that's what you should be thinkin' bout." You could notice his words are getting more slurred, but what he said meant more to you than anything.

You smiled at him as he smiled back reassuringly. 

"Y/N" you said to him, he cocked his eyebrow up.

"What?"

"My name is Y/N. You asked me what is was earlier and I didn't answer." You said as you took another gulp of your drink.

"You told me it didn't matter, so why does it now?" He questioned as you slightly blushed in his retort.

You just shrugged and looked away from him, it really didn't matter if he knew your name or not- but you thought he should at least know.

"Arthur." He said as you turned your head, making a small smile.

"Arthur? You don't look like an Arthur." 

"That's kind of you to say." He said as you laughed, shaking your head. 

"Well Arthur, let's drink!" You said excitingly as you tapped for the bartender to bring you more shots.

"What are we drinking for?"

You paused as you picked up your glass, thinking of a good toast.

"To new beginnings!" 

Arthur smiled softly as he raised his glass.

"To new beginnings."

\------------

The sun glared brightly against your eyelids, you groaned quietly. Immediately raising your head up, using your hand to cover that aching sun. 

As your eyes adjusted, you quickly noticed that...this wasn't your room, or it doesn't look like it at all.

You looked around as you noticed you were in some random hotel room. Four walls, a bathroom, drawers, and a mirror. Seems normal.

Looking down at yourself, you were wearing the clothes you wore last night. Good, it meant only that nothing happened. But, however you were still confused as to why you don't remember anything after meeting-

"Arthur." You whispered quietly, looking at the window. Where did he run off to? Where did he end up?

You moved your hair out of your face quickly as you let it free for a moment, getting yourself up from the bed.

You quickly got up as you noticed a note on the drawer next to the bed, picking it up you realized it was a note:

" _Y/N,_

_You are such an awful drunk to take care of, and I thought I knew even worse drunkards than you."_

You laughed as a smile was stuck onto your face, you felt like it wouldn't ever fade away.

" _But, regardless. You are one beautiful lady that I had such an honor of meeting last night._

_Thank you for listening to me being a fool and acting the part as well. I know that also might have been troublesome._

_But as for you ma'am, you need to know that you are stronger than you think of yourself._

_Don't let anyo̶n̶e̶ man, tell you otherwise. You are a strong woman- even if one fool couldn't see that._

_I apologize for leaving you alone in a hotel room, really couldn't find out where you lived- you were far gone. I had no idea what you were saying._ _"_

A sigh and a roll of your eyes appeared as you knew that sounded very much like yourself, you gave that poor stranger so much trust. It worried you how off guard you can be when very drunk.

" _Thank you miss, for the company last night. I never knew that talking to strangers could be what I needed to get my head on right._

_By the way,_

_You should keep your hair down sometimes, it's really pretty._

_And also, you're a great kisser too._

_All the best,_

_Arthur."_

"Oh, Arthur." A smile continued to play across your lips, completely turning red at that last part.If you ever so lucky to meet him again, you were going to ask him _so many questions._ You took a deep breath as you held the note close to your heart.

"Thank you." 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IF YOU LIKED THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (Either commenting on here or on my tumblr @// sweetarthurmorgan )
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it so much! <3


End file.
